


Something Just Like This

by Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay



Series: Songs of Supercorp [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Kinda, Minor Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015), Minor Winn Schott Jr, Song fic, Supercorp endgame, be proud, for once I think I wrote something angst free, it starts in middle school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay/pseuds/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay
Summary: Lena Luthor, ever the genius, skipped 2 grades to end up as a 6th grader at age 10. Kara Danvers is in her class, and one day there's a bit of a... disagreement at recess. Cue badass Lena, an instant friendship, and maybe a bit more in the end.





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Something Just Like This - The Chainsmokers,Coldplay
> 
> Hope your eyes don't bleed

Lena Luthor, age 10 grade 6 was sitting under her favorite oak tree reading her father’s favorite book - To Kill A Mockingbird. The kind but slightly absent man who had adopted her at age 4 had gotten into the habit of giving Lena books from his collection to read then discuss, and Lena loved the relationship it was building. She had yet to decide if she liked it, but that morning her father had called her into his office and handed her the worn hard cover copy right off his shelf and she’d be damned if she didn’t finish it by the end of the day.

“Foul!” a boy screamed from the soccer field in front of her. Usually Lena would pay the commotion that followed no mind, but the blonde girl he was yelling at held her interest.

“Mon-El, I didn’t even touch you,” the blonde responded calmly.

“Besides, it’s not your job to call fouls,” interjected another boy. “I’m the ref, not you.”

“Shove it Winn,” the first boy - Mon-El as the blonde had called him - snapped. “Stop policing my game.”

“Mon-El, you told him to ref,” the blonde reminded.

“Shut up Kara, you’re just a girl,” Mon-Elspat the word like it was an insult, and Lena - who’d taken to considering herself somewhat of a feminist once she learned what the word was - decided it was time to step up and defend her sex.

“And what’s wrong with being a girl?” she asked, approaching the group.

“Of course the nerd would say that. Go back to your book smartypants.” Once again, Mon-El said the final word like an insult before turning back to Kara. “Kara, my dad says I have to let you play because it’s the manly thing to do, but don’t pretend like you know what’s going on. Girl’s don’t get soccer.” He punctuated his statement by shoving Kara, knocking her to the ground.

Suddenly there was a loud THWACK sound as Lena hit him over the head with her book, knocking him to the ground as well. “An eye for an eye,” she explained to the gaping ref - Winn, Lena recalled.

Of course, that was the point the recess monitor decided to take notice, and Mon-El, Kara, and Lena landed lunch detention for the rest of the week.

The next day, Kara sat down beside Lena who had finished To Kill A Mockingbird and was currently reading Darwin’s book on the theory of evolution - her father thought she might enjoy some science for a change. At the younger girl’s questioning glance, the blonde simply said “We’re best friends now.”

 

Lena Luthor, age 12 - a day shy of 13 - grade 8, had just had a fight. A big one. Kara had told Lena she was an alien, and Lena had panicked. Lex was going mad, becoming increasingly obsessed with Superman. If he had any idea that his little sister was best friends with the hero’s cousin… No. That wasn’t allowed. Kara had insisted it was fine, and they had fought. When Kara flew off Lena’s balcony instead of using the door Lena just about screamed. 

They didn’t talk for 48 hours, until Monday at lunch when Kara sat down across from her and slid over a piece of paper with Superman’s crest drawn on it. Well, Superman’s crest with an L laced through it and the background uncolored. 

“What’s this?” the Luthor asked when the other girl gave no explanation for the drawing.

“Your birthday present,” the blond shrugged, trying to hide how she was fidgeting with her shirt and refused to look Lena in the eyes. Lena just raised an eyebrow, waiting for the older girl to explain further. “It’s our house crest,” she finally began. “The house of El. It means El mayhara - stronger together. I’m building my family on Earth, and this is your invitation.”

“You probably want heros and stuff, not socially awkward kids with a awful family life.” Lena tried to slide the paper back towards Kara, but the girl stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

“No. I’m fine if you say no, but not if it’s cuz you don’t think you’re good enough.” The blonde took a breath, trying to think of the english way to explain her point. “I’m not looking for people with superhuman abilities,” (she was pretty sure that’s what Eliza called them) “I’m not building a fairytale bliss. I just… I’m trying to find my family here. I want something just like this. I want people just like you. Relationships that are messy, and confusing, and hard, but real. On Krypton there wasn’t any confusion or difficulties around relationships, and I want a house that fits Earth.”

Lena still didn’t think she was worthy, but seeing the honesty in her best friend’s eyes made her take the paper anyway. “I’m honored.”

Kara beemed. “Thank you.”

 

Lena Luthor, age 15, grade 12, was in love with her best friend and it fucking sucked. Every time the Kryptonian touched her, her stomach filled with butterflies. Everytime Kara flashed her smile that could outshine the sun she felt warm and fuzzy all over. Every time Kara gave her platonic ‘I love you’s Lena’s heart soared with the depth. Every time her pesky feelings emerged, she shoved them as deep as she could, determined to ignore them. Unfortunately, the blonde didn’t support Lena’s plan. In fact, it almost seemed like Kara was touching her more. Like her smiles were brighter. Like her I love you’s were deeper. Like Kara was digging out the feelings.

They had graduated mere hours earlier, and were now celebrating with the whole class at the school organized (though judging by the blatant alcohol, not school supervised) grad party. When the clock struck midnight, everyone cheered as they entered their first high school free day. Everyone had some big plan for how their life would change starting today, almost like New Years resolutions.

As everyone screamed drunken nothings Lena suddenly felt a familiar hand grab her wrist - Kara. As the blonde dragged her to an unknown location, Lena’s mind raced. Kara had been MIA all evening, and the Luthor had no idea why.

Suddenly they were outside, and Lena took a breath of fresh air to shut off her panic - not that it worked very well with her best friend pacing frantically in front of her. The younger girl considered asking what was wrong, but decided against it, opting instead to wait her out.

Kara finally spoke, asking, “You’re an El, right?” 

Lena smiled the small but proud smile she always got when she remembered that Kara had chosen her for something so important. “For as long as you’ll have me.”

“What’d you think of being a Zor-El?” Kara asked.

Lena tilted her head in confusion. “What?”

Kara sighed in frustration, stopping her pacing to face Lena. “I love you okay? And- and that was a shitty question because it sounds more like I’m asking you to marry me than asking you to date me, but my stupid 15 year old self decided that I was never gonna date anyone on this planet so I presented you with the combination of our crests - well, L isn’t your crest but I improvised - which is how it’s done on Krypton and I don’t have the guts to just flat out say it and I’d rather do it in a way that makes more sense but I don’t have one so-”

“Kara.” Lena interrupted. Somewhere in her rant the blonde had started pacing again, so Lena grabbed her shoulders to hold her still. “We both know I barely deserve you as a friend, let alone a partner. You deserve someone as super as you. Achilles, or Hercules, or Spiderman, or Batman. I don’t land on that list.”

“Lee, I don’t want another super,” Kara shook off Lena’s hands, and taking a step back to brace for rejection. “I- When I came to Earth, I read about all the myths this planet offered. I don’t want any of them. I don’t want someone with some stupid superpowers, some superhero or some fairytale bliss. I just want someone I can turn to. Someone I can love. I want something just like this.”

Lena took a moment to absorb Kara’s speech before offering a shy smile. “You love me?”

“Lee, I love you more than anything,” Kara was smiling too, her’s soft but bold. 

Lena beamed, taking a swift step towards Karaso there was less than an inch between their faces. “Can I kiss you?”

Kara nodded, and Lena closed the gap. At first it was a tentative press, but when Kara returned the pressure Lena started to intensify it. She wrapped her arms around Kara's waist and pulled her closer. In response the blonde wrapped her arms around Lena's neck and ran her hands through raven hair. The kiss wasn't electrifying, or like completing a puzzle, or any of the other sayings around kissing someone you love for the first time. Sure looking back some of that might've fit, but most didn't. The electricity, the fuzzy feeling, the butterflies, and all the other clichès Lena had come to associate with the girl in her arms stopped for the first time in God knows how long. For the first time in ages, it was just Lena and Kara again and it was amazing. 

When they finally had to separate for air “thank you,” was all Kara could manage.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, maybe I hate it a bit but c'est la vie. Also not sure the start is necessary but I had it written for something else that I trashed & it's cute so sush. Gimme song recommendations, I write for Supercorp, Clexa, and Drarry mainly so if you've got anything........


End file.
